


The tedium of away missions

by noo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While there is a lot of paperwork and reports to be done, some things will never get written about</p>
            </blockquote>





	The tedium of away missions

Bones excused himself from the conversation with the Tegeynorian’s Ruling Council. He left them in the capable hands of Spock to give their farewells, while he went off to collect Jim. He thought to himself, as he walked across the dining hall and heading for the door off to the side that he has seen Jim walk out of, that it was nice, for once, to have no injuries, no antagonism with the locals and no deaths to deal with as a result. They were a young crew, true, but they had come through a trial by fire to prove their worth. The _Enterprise_ wasn’t kept close to Earth as many might have thought with a relatively inexperienced crew. No, they were out near the neutral zone making their presence felt and enticing new found civilizations to join the Federation. Safety in numbers and all that jazz.

His musings had brought him out into the cooler, darker corridor. The underground housing was ideal for the inhabitants, as the heat from three suns and the never ending days would be unbearable for most other species. The locals had adapted well to the environment and made the most of the planet’s riches, including the phosphorous mineral that provided the underground lighting--a gentle pale-green glow which illuminated his path. Bones pulled his shirt away from his body, noting the sweat that had pooled at the base of his spine as the air hit his skin.

Walks was standing guard outside an open doorway, with a Tegeynorian guard to his right, the pale lilac of the Tegeynorian’s armour a marked contrast to Walks’ security red. Bones noted that Walks had noticed his approach and had nodded his head towards the opening, confirming where Jim was.

Bones walked into the room to see Jim and Btheena, the Tegeynorian High Councillor, standing by a stone pillar. Bones almost chuckled to himself at remembering to pronounce her name with the hard A that Uhura had informed them of before beaming down. Btheena was pointing out some flora hanging in an artful display that would have had Sulu wetting his panties if he was in the room. Her darkened skin tone was almost a match for the walls and Bones tried not to snort out loud as she moved her hand from Jim’s shoulder and then down his back to rest at the curve of his spine, just above his ass. It was a move he had seen Jim do many a time and it was amusing to see it done to him for once.

Btheena was fast and knew what she wanted, Bones observed, and he couldn’t fault her taste. She had turned her head, giving Bones a good look at how long her eyelashes were, framing the large eyes that were unique to the Tegeynorians, before she quickly stole a kiss from Jim. Bones smirked to see the look of shock on Jim’s face before it was quickly replaced with a sly smile. Jim never was one to pass up an invitation. Btheena’s second kiss was longer and more thorough than the first and Bones must have made some noise, as Jim’s eyes opened and glanced in his direction, widening slightly in surprise but not ceasing his participation in the kiss.

Bones smiled broadly at Jim and picked up his communicator, pointing up at the sky. Jim got his message and shrugged a little before committing himself back into the kiss. As Bones turned to leave the garden room, his communicator beeped at him. He flipped it open.

“McCoy here.”

“Have you located the whereabouts of the Captain, Doctor?” Spock asked.

“I have indeed, but he is engaged in an...” Bones looked over his shoulder and smiled before continuing. “An in-depth conversation. He’ll be along in a bit, Spock. When he’s good and ready.”

“Very well, Doctor. Four to beam up,” Spock said and Bones closed his communicator, waiting for the beam to surround him and split him into millions of pieces before rearranging him back on the Enterprise in some way that he never really wanted to know the full details about. His last view from the Tegeynorian underworld was of Jim enjoying himself. He was sure that the Transporter Chief and Spock thought there might be something out of sorts with him, as he was smiling, which had never happened before when being beamed back or forth. His concerns about the transporter were well known, but like always, Jim was able to distract him.

An orderly was waiting to escort the away team to Medical for the regular post-mission checks, so Spock was not able to voice whatever he was about to as Bones strode away from the pad. Bones blinked and squinted his eyes, the bright lights of the _Enterprise_ were not that welcome after the dimness of Tegeynoria. As they entered the Medical Bay, Bones pulled Geoff off to the side and recommended that their eyes should be looked at to see if there were any issues in their retinas from the adjustment of dark to light. Bones then sat down on an empty biobed and waited his turn to be checked over.

He was sure that if tales were written of their exploits, these were the things that wouldn’t get mentioned. The tedium of away missions. The aftermath where it was routine and reports and collating and analyzing information before being sent back to Starfleet for even further analysis.

“You were right, Leonard,” Geoff said as his gestured for Bones to lie back on the biobed, the last member of the away team to be looked at.

“About?”

“There is some heightened sensitivity in the retinas and I recommend that you all remain off duty and in rooms with lower light settings until your next shift. Probably an increase in the light every two hours should bring the eyes back to being able to focus fully. Limited work with the computers as well.”

Bones just raised an eyebrow at Geoff, who laughed in response.

“I know you won’t like it, but that was the exact same expression Spock gave me and I shall give the same recommendation to you. You can do some work, as long as the screen brightness is adjusted.”

“Sounds fair enough to me,” Bones said. “Just make sure you tell Jim as well and if he gives you any sass about it, send him my way.”

Geoff smiled and checked the final readouts from the biobed before waving in the direction of Bones’ office. “Have at it, just set the adjustments before you start.”

“Thanks, Geoff,” Bones said as he slid off the biobed.

Like a good boy, he did what his doctor had told him and adjusted the lighting in his office and on his screen before he sat down to go over the reports submitted while he was on Tegeynoria. Once all was checked over and his own recommendations made, when required, his thoughts returned to Tegeynoria and then quickly to what he left Jim doing. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t thought of Jim like that, or that he hadn’t seen him put the moves on someone else. Bones was well acquainted with what Jim considered attractive and his preferences. Bones never begrudged Jim his success at ‘wooing’ as he was a very attractive man, made even more so by his natural confidence. Besides, Bones knew he did quite fine on his own and sometimes even was able to gain an interest before Jim had a chance.

Bones looked down at the growing interest of his dick. He reached forward, putting his office into lockdown mode and then getting up to grab the small towel from his washing up area. He tossed it onto his desk as he returned to his chair and pulled his blues off first and then the black undershirt. He knew how this was going to end and it was needless to dirty his uniform. He was unlikely to be disturbed, especially with Geoff putting him off duty for the evening. He snorted a little when the computer announced the increase in light percentage as he opened up his pants, shoving his underwear down just enough to free his dick and create a nice bit of pressure on his balls as he sat back in his chair.

He leaned back, getting comfortable once again and spreading his thighs apart just a little. He could have gotten some lube, but he wanted to feel the slight burn and friction from his hand. He used just a light grip with his thumb and index finger starting him off while he thought about Jim and that pink, thick tongue of his that he was fond of teasing with. He had lost count of the number of times he had resisted pulling Jim up and outright asking if the man had an oral fixation with all the licking he would do of his lips. His hand glided slowly up and down on his shaft, not rushing at all. He had nowhere better to be at that moment.

It was on a glide down, right down to his balls, when he heard an override being input into the door locking mechanism. Only two people could do it. Spock, and his ability to use the Captain’s override, or Jim himself. It being Spock was quickly dismissed, as he would have done the right thing and called first, so it seemed Jim had decided that Bones needed a visit. Typical of the asshole of a best friend he had, until Bones remembered that he had told Geoff to send Jim to see him, if he was going to protest about the lighting restrictions and duties that were recommended. Bones stopped his stroking and waited for Jim to enter. He could have rushed to get his dick back in his pants and a top back on, but then it would have been even more obvious what he was doing in the privacy of his own space. The computer screen blocked Bones from anyone walking past in the main area of the Med Bay, so he sat calmly as the door opened and Jim entered with the laconic gait of a well satisfied man.

Bones couldn’t help himself. That look of satisfaction on Jim was too heady for him not to start a tighter stroke up and down his fully hard dick. It was but a moment before Jim realized what was going on and opened his mouth to speak. Bones watched intently as Jim’s lips parted, slightly dry and pulling away from each other, leaving a perfect shape that Bones could see fitting his dick very nicely.

Jim opened his mouth wider, closed it and tried once again to form words. Bones wasn’t sure where the hint of the devil in him came from when he spoke.

“Shut the door, Jim.”

Jim gestured slightly, hesitating about whether to step back over the threshold or not. The devil was in full possession of Bones, however.

“Doesn’t matter to me, which side you are on,” Bones said as he started to stroke harder and tighter.

“Fuck, Bones,” Jim breathed out as he ordered the door to close and lock.

Bones looked intently at the flush now climbing up Jim’s cheeks, adding even more color to his face and deepening the glow from his time with Btheena. Jim couldn’t help himself it seemed, and he palmed his cock in his pants, starting to rub as he leaned back against the door. In for a penny, in for a pound, Bones remembered Scotty saying once and now was definitely the case. If Jim was staying on this side, then he was interested in watching Bones jerk himself off, and Bones was going to watch Jim right back.

Bones gasped as he twisted over the head of his dick, pulling his foreskin up and over in a delicious feeling before sliding his hand back down and dragging over his glans. A little scrape of a nail over his meatus caused him to close his eyes for a moment. Another gasp, this time from Jim, had Bones opening his eyes and seeing Jim move off to the side, all the better to see. Jim’s hands were almost fighting with each other to get his pants open and his own dick out. He was not a little boy, Bones had seen and admired the thick, long length of him before. He had been quite blessed in his genetic makeup in more ways than one. But he had never seen it fully erect and fuck, the kid was a bit of a grower. Damn impressive dick.

Bones looked up into Jim’s face, hoping to see...he wasn’t sure what. The look aimed at him was full of heat and promise, and then Jim was looking down at Bones’ dick and fucking hell, it took all of Bones’ willpower to stay seated as Jim licked his lips. He hoped the kid had an oral fixation because the idea of Jim on his knees in front of him was almost unbearable. Bones grabbed at his balls tight, getting a handful of material as well, trying to stave off his orgasm for a moment.

“Ahh,” Jim breathed out as he closed his eyes, tilting his head back as he sped up both hands on his dick. Bones thought about how that dick would feel under his own two hands—twisting and sliding up and down, working together and how it would taste while he sucked the tip of Jim’s dick into his own mouth.

A tighter grip was needed around the base of his shaft as he sped up his movements, seeking completion soon, but not too soon. He wanted to watch and see what Jim liked. How Jim pleasured himself.

Some sane and calm part of his mind, a very small part as the rest was way too actively looking and noticing as much of Jim as possible, noted that Jim was almost timing his strokes to match up with Bones’.

To test out the theory and to tease himself even more, Bones slowed his movements. Sure enough Jim slowed down too. Those blue eyes were boring into him from between narrowed eyelids framed by thick, dark lashes. The dimmed lighting of the room was making Jim’s golden head even more golden, and almost matching his command top. Bones considered his own perusal of Jim, his pink lips, pursed, dry and needing lubrication desperately. Bones wasn’t sure if he wanted to kiss Jim’s lips wet with his own lips or to shove his dick between them and use Jim’s saliva and his own pre-come to slicken them.

Another gasp, a tighter pull and he could feel his orgasm building up. He kept up his speed, gasping on each tug and glide as he and Jim just continued to stare at each other. It had been a long time since he had jerked off in front of another guy. Not since back at ‘Ole Miss.

Like all the best things, it came upon him suddenly. He cried out his release, finally shutting his eyes and blocking out the sight of Jim as he felt his come splatter onto his chest.

“Bones!” Jim cried out and Bones slowly opened his eyes, taking in Jim creating a mess on his uniform top, his hands still pumping out each pulse of his dick. Jim’s hips were stuttering a little as he came down from his orgasm.

It was a near run thing not to curse out loud at Jim when he ran a finger over the head of his dick, collecting the come that had pooled there and lifting the finger up to his mouth. Bones got a good look at what Jim might look like with his lips around a dick as he obscenely licked his finger clean.

Bones knew that he gave a little quirk of his eyebrow at Jim’s actions. A deep breath was taken, a smirk at Jim’s attention quickly drawn to Bones’ chest rising and falling, before Bones leaned forward and collected the towel to clean himself up.

As Bones slowly came back to himself, he thought about what to say, if anything. They had never done this before. They were pretty open about each other’s sexual needs, although Bones had refrained from telling Jim how much he would love to bend him over his desk, or do him in his chair. Their friendship came first and Bones had thought there was times that he could have made a move that would have been welcomed, but the desire wasn’t strong enough to risk seeing if their friendship would be affected by it or not. Bones had had plenty of other distractions along the way which kept him sexually satisfied, and when there was a dry spell, his hand and a few toys did him a world of good.

Jim was now looking down at his ruined shirt.

“There’s a spare set of blacks in the cupboard over there,” Bones pointed out as he wrapped up the towel before dropping it onto his desk once again and picking up his own black undershirt.

“Really?” Jim asked as he pulled his command top off first, and then, seeing the stains on his undershirt, he pulled that off too.

Bones watched the muscles in Jim’s back flexing as he walked over to the cupboard that Bones had indicated moments before. His eyes strayed down to Jim’s pert ass, where there were more flexing muscles to admire.

“Really,” Bones replied, hearing his accent thickening and deepening as he spoke.

Jim looked around and Bones figured out he was trying to find a place to put his tops.

“Leave them there, Jim. I’ll sort them out.”

There was a short pause before Jim dropped them down and opened up the cupboard. Sure enough, he found Bones’ spare uniform and took out the undershirt and pulled it on, granting Bones another good look at the strong muscles of his back. Bones had managed to get his own tops back on and had shunted his hips up to tuck himself back in and do up his pants. His dick gave a half hearted twitch and Bones mentally told it to settle itself back down.

“You, ah, you do this often?” Jim asked, his back still to Bones as he spoke, hesitating at first before he turned around and gave Bones his best ‘Jim Kirk, I’ll very happily fuck you anytime’ smirk.

Bones snorted before waving at the door. “You never know when you’ll need a spare uniform. Get out of here, Jim. I’ll see you later.”

There was something in the look of Jim’s eyes that had Bones pausing for a moment, wondering what would happen if he got up from his chair and the security of his desk, but he let the moment hold before he looked back at his computer and ordered the release of the lock on the door.

“Right. Later,” Jim replied as he considered Bones seriously and then the seriousness was gone and he was striding to the door.

As the door closed behind him, Bones finally stood. His legs were a little on the shaky side as that had been a fairly intense orgasm. He picked up the towel and headed over to pick up Jim’s discarded clothing. As Bones fingered the cloth of Jim’s command top, there was a thought of maybe not sending Jim’s top down the laundry chute, of keeping it for himself, before sanity returned and he sent the tops and the towel off to be cleaned. Bones left his office, trying not to think what tomorrow would bring.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Title:** [The tedium of away missions]()  
>  **Beta:** Many, many thanks to dizilla and aquila_star for beta duties  
>  **Rating:** NC17  
>  **Word Count:** 3,284  
>  **Pairings/Characters:** McCoy, Kirk, Spock, M’Benga, OCs with Kirk/OC and hints of Kirk/McCoy (ish)  
>  **Warnings:** voyeurism and masturbation  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, dammit!
> 
>  **Summary:** While there is a lot of paperwork and reports to be done, some things will never get written about
> 
>  **A/N:** This is all 7ofEleven’s fault. Ages ago she directed my attention towards a certain video and it started us work-shopping a scenario that could work for the boys. I have finally got this out of my wip folder!


End file.
